<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Today, and the Day After That ... by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020362">For Today, and the Day After That ...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>!! timeline, Birthday Fic(ish???), Fluff, M/M, i'm telling you guys there's a CAT, it's not d'Artagnyan though, spoilers(ish) for the end of Meowsketeers, there's a cat, they have a cat, they're soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukasa's been held up with school and idol work lately, although he promises to spend a very important day with Ritsu despite all of that.</p><p>-</p><p>NOTE: i have not properly edited this yet, so there may be some grammatical errors! they will be fixed in the future if there are any.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Today, and the Day After That ...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuanith/gifts">Yuanith</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday, yuanith !! ♡</p><p>i was actually planning on posting a different fic in place of this one with pining idiot ritsu and oblivious dumbass tsukasa + miniscule hokumao but this was better in my mind.</p><p>and because it's far from being finished, but i needed to post something for today ! </p><p>funny story — this was written for ritsu's birthday but uhh .... yeah. school has really been stressing me out lately. i've managed to pull through with this one though, even if it was later than i wanted it to be, because slow writing is better than no writing.</p><p>so we can just pretend it's still ritsu's birthday because this fic is heavily reliant on that, even if it's well into october. we're just celebrating ritsu season because it's still autumn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you're free today, Suuchan? You've been very busy lately, and I don't want you putting things off just because of my birthday ... "</p><p>Tsukasa could easily visualize the pout on Ritsu's face as he said that — it was a reasonable concern after all. Between both school and idol work, he had been stressed out quite a bit lately, and Ritsu was there to witness some of it for himself.</p><p>Looking out the window of the car, Tsukasa noticed they were nearing Ritsu's house. "Yes, of course I'm free today, Ritsu-senpai. How could I not <em>reserve</em> such an important day? I have prepared a suprise for you, after all!"</p><p>"Hmm? A suprise? That's a first~ Usually Suuchan has a hard time keeping secrets from me."</p><p>"I — is that so ... ? Well, I can assure you that this year I have planned carefully, with the utmost certainty that you will love my gift. Maybe even a bit more than myself."</p><p>"Eh? Such a thing exists? But I love Suuchan more than anything... Unless it's Suuchan wearing a cute outfit, that would be a nice present♪" Ritsu hummed happily at the thought, meanwhile Tsukasa grumbled.</p><p>"It's nothing like that, Ritsu ... " Tsukasa was quick to shoot down the idea. He loved Ritsu, but there were limits to things he was willing to do for him. Knowing Ritsu, he probably would've asked for a maid costume or something along those lines.</p><p>"Aww... just when I thought I was going to see Suuchan wear cat ears a meow for me too ... Maybe another day?"</p><p>"Never in a hundred years!"</p><hr/><p>"I'll be right back with him, thank you for your patience" Tsukasa waved to his driver with a smile and shut the car door.</p><p>Walking up to the front door, he knocked three times before waiting. About a minute later the door opened, and the red head was pulled into a hug before he even got the chance to give his greetings.</p><p>"R — ritsu-senpai!" Tsukasa grumbled and managed to pry himself from Ritsu's tight grasp, meanwhile Ritsu made a whining noise.</p><p>"Mmmmmmmm.... Suuchan ~" Ritsu held his arms out and made grabby motions with his hands — similar to those of a child who had no developed motor skills whatsoever.</p><p>"Huff, you are acting like a child ..." Tsukasa sighed at his pouting senior before putting on a smile, "<em>Happy birthday</em>, Ritsu♪ Your suprise is at my place, but for now please take this."</p><p>Tsukasa placed a small, clear, bag of cookies into Ritsu's hands, with a dark blue bow tying it closed. "They're from Sena-senpai, actually! He told me to give them to you, as an apology for not being able to celebrate your <em>birthday</em> with you because of work."</p><p>"Ooh, I see. I'll put it with Tsukippi and Naachan's presents then~" Ritsu took the bag over to the kitchen and set it down on the counter right next to a few other items. One of which was a song, most likely composed by Leo. The other item was ...</p><p>"Ritsu-senpai... What is this ... ?!"</p><p>Ritsu looked up from the bag to see Tsukasa's flustered gaze being fixed upon a plushie — it was the King of Knights himself, Suou Tsukasa.</p><p>"Naachan bought it. Isn't it cute~? It goes with the one you received for your birthday." Ritsu took the doll into his hands with a smile. "Chu~♪" He chuckled playfully as he pressed it up against Tsukasa's cheek.</p><p>"Ritsu-senpai ... " Tsukasa mumbled something else that was inaudible before clearing his throat, "Ahem, I think it is time we get going. My driver is waiting for us."</p><p>"Ooh, Suuchan still has to give me his mysterious gift, right?"</p><p>"Correct. We will waste time if we do not hurry," Tsukasa pulled on Ritsu's sleeve and gestured to the door.</p><hr/><p>"Can you tell me what it is now ... ?"</p><p>"Ritsu-senpai, this is the seventh time you've asked me that question on the way here, and I am going to give you the same answer everytime, " Tsukasa let go of Ritsu's hand and pulled the keys to his home out from his pocket as soon as they reached the door.</p><p>"But that's unfair~ It's my birthday, I have a right to know, meanie ... "</p><p>"Are you really going to start name-calling me just because of this ... ?"</p><p>"It's what you get for leaving me alone while you've been working for the past few days. I'm still upset about it, so you won't escape from me today ~ "</p><p>"You're still caught up on that? I've told you before, Ritsu-senpai, I have been very busy this past week. B — besides! I intended from the beginning to keep you to myself for today" His smile being far too innocent for the words that had just come out of his mouth.</p><p>After unlocking the door, the two of them went inside. To Ritsu's suprise, they weren't greeted by anyone, which was a first.</p><p>"Oh, that's right! My parents are out on a trip, so I had decided to give my staff a break for today! After all, we will be spending all day together, correct?"</p><p>"Aaaah~ Suuchan really did think of me, how considerate♪"</p><p>"Yes, very considerate~ I wanted today to be <em>perfect</em> after all. Now come with me, your present is upstairs!" Tsukasa grabbed Ritsu's hand and led him up to the second floor of the Suou residence.</p><p>"Close your eyes, Ritsu-senpai." The redhead ordered as they stopped at the door of Tsukasa's room.</p><p>"Eh? Why... ?"</p><p>"It is an order from your king, that's why."</p><p>"Hmm ... okay~" Ritsu complied and shut his eyes.</p><p>"I really hope you like it!" Tsukasa led him into the room and Ritsu heard the door being shut from behind him.</p><p>"Eh? Where is .... She was just—" Tsukasa looked around the room, confused for a moment until he turned towards Ritsu and noticed his 'gift' had already found its way towards its new owner - rubbing against his legs.</p><p>"Ah, so much for a suprise. She is more mischievous than I <em>thought</em>, just like you♪" The redhead walked over and picked up the tiny cat - one who had similar features to another certain black feline Ritsu had grown fond of a few months back.</p><p>"You can open your eyes now, Ritsu~☆" Tsukasa held the cat up to Ritsu's face, and when the other opened his eyes he was met with a pair of green orbs staring back at him.</p><p>"Aww, look at this little gremlin~ So, she is my gift, right?" Ritsu held the cat in his hands and gave Tsukasa a hopeful look.</p><p>"Yes, she is yours— err.. well, ours? I suppose." Tsukasa knew how much Ritsu had missed d’Artagnyan — hopeful that this was able to suffice.</p><p>"A — anyway, Do you like her? Your new ... 'gremlin'? She's a good kitten, and rather cute when she is not causing trouble. She also sleeps quite a bit, a very nice napping partner for you indeed."</p><p>"Suuchan... " Ritsu gave a gentle kiss to Tsukasa's cheek before looking back to the cat. "Of course I like her.. she'll make the best napping partner~"</p><p>"But seriously," The smile from Ritsu's face faltered for a moment, until he felt the cat pawing at his shirt, which made him chuckle. "I .... I really miss d’Artagnyan... and sometimes I can't help but feel lonely... but now that I have this one— I... I'm happy, Suuchan."</p><p>Using one hand to stroke the head of the cat, he continued, "I'll promise to take care of her and, I don't care if it's just a cat, to me she is already our child ~♪"</p><p>Tsukasa's face immediately brightened at those words — happy that his efforts to find the perfect cat had not gone to waste, "I'm glad."</p><p>"I... worry at times that you feel lonely when you are by yourself. Therefore... I am truly relieved to see you so fond of her— She already seems to like you. It shall be our... child. Fufu~ That will take some time for me to get used to saying." He moved closer, petting the tiny cat as well. "What are you going to name her?"</p><p>"Fufu...~ Look at you, acting like a cute mom... ♪ I can't wait to tell Secchan, Naachan, and Tsukippi~ Hmm ... Tsukippi is better than me with names ... "</p><p>Tsukasa blushes a little at being called 'mom', even if it's for a cat, it makes him very happy. "A-Ah, yes-- I am... Certain they will all like her very much. Do not let her get too close with Leo-san. I have no doubts that man will take her with the excuse that he is "borrowing" her only. Gh... I cannot even begin to think of the things he would attempt to call her."</p><p>MamaKasaMode.</p><p>"Hey, don't talk like that about Tsukippi, he likes cats too... and 'Little John' it's a cute name, don't be a meanie ~" Ritsu stared at the cats face for a moment, trying to think of a good name for it.</p><p>He's not good with names, but he would like it to be something along the lines of his own name, "'Moon'...? Ngghh... No, it's too serious... Mhmm... Oh, what about 'Moony'? Moony-chan ~ It's cute, right?"</p><p>"E-Eh? What is with that sudden <em>change</em>?" He cant help but giggle, leaning in now to press a kiss to his cheek. "'Moony~?' Ehe~ How cute. I believe it suits her quite well." Tsukasa smiles as the kitty looks satisfied being up on Ritsu's shoulders, using her little paws to knead there. "Moony-chan... Yes, I like it~"</p><p>"Would you like to feed her? I haven't given her too many treats yet— I wanted you to be the one to do it." Tsukasa had pulled a bag of cat treats from his desk. Gesturing for Ritsu to set the cat on the floor, and the older complied.</p><p>"Hmph, how spoiled..." Tsukasa sighed, looking down to the cat who was already pawing at Tsukasa's leg. "She acts as if she has not <em>eaten</em> in days... Although I fed her just a tiny bit before I came to get you." He puffs his cheeks now.</p><p>"Fufu ~ You say that about Moony-chan, but you just get all excited when I offered to take you out to eat cake yesterday. See? You two are alike ~ " Ritsu chuckled while feeding the cat.</p><p>"Th — there is a difference! I was not begging— you offered! Mmrgh, you awful man!" Tsukasa huffs, he always gets feisty when his eating habits are being made fun of.</p><p>"Heh, Suuchan's reactions are cute, as always♪" Ritsu smiles softly before closing the bag of cat treats. "I'm not going to feed you again, you know. You're going to end up being fat if you eat too many treats~" Ritsu scolded Moony — similar to how a parent would scold their child.</p><p>Seeing as Ritsu would no longer give treats, Moony had jumped out of Ritsu's lap and walked over to Tsukasa.</p><p>"Eh... Why are you coming to me now? You must know I have no <em>treats</em> on me."</p><p>He giggled. Of course, the little one didn't understand him, and still came closer. Tsukasa sighed, reaching now to scratch her head. "Ehe...~ "</p><p>"Hmm, what a nice sight to see♪" Ritsu hummed and laid down on the floor, watching the redhead play with the cat.</p><p>"A-Ah— What a little devil. I've already changed it once because she tore up the last one since she came here..." Tsukasa sighed once he noticed the cat was kneading at the carpet — finding more intrest in it rather than her own "parents."</p><p>Ritsu sat up and chuckled, "Ufufu~ Mama Suuchan is being ignored now ~" Ritsu kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, your husband won't ignore you...~"</p><p>"Eh-? I... Am not! That would imply I wanted her attention in the first place? I certainly did not. Absolutely not." He puffed his cheeks, a little cranky that the little one had gotten so bored quickly... "Mm. I suppose that is true~ Though, since it is your <em>birthday</em>, shouldn't I be the one giving you the affection you want?" He giggled softly, leaning for a kiss.</p><p>"Hm ~ You're right ~ Suuuchan... Kiss me ♪"</p><p>"Hm..." the younger one hummed against Ritsu's lips, enjoying the sensation. Going to kiss him again, he ended up being a little too forceful and accidentally pushed him back onto the carpet, making a startled noise. "Ah-" He blinked in surprise for a moment, embarrassed... but he ended up laughing, finding the situation funny. "M-My <em>apologies..</em> I didnt mean to get so carried away."</p><p>"Fufu...~ It's okay, I like that side of Suuchan~" Ritsu climbed into Tsukasa's lap and wrapped his legs around his waist to prevent escape, and playfully takes Tsukasa's face into his hands.</p><p>Tsukasa's brows furrow, cheeks going quite red at that. He can't help but lean into his touch though, giving a long sigh as he rubs his cheek more against Ritsu's fingers. He pouts now, like the baby he is, stealing another kiss before mumbling about how embarrassing this all was.</p><p>"Suuchan, do you really love me as much as you say you do?"</p><p>"...?" Hearing that, he raises an eyebrow. He thinks Ritsu is asking seriously rather than just being romantic. So he cups his cheeks with his hands too, looking worried. "Where did this come from...? Of course... I do.." He kisses him once again, lovingly and sweetly. "<em>I love you</em>... More than anything. ... You are everything to me..."</p><p>Ritsu blinks, after receiving that kiss, and he can't help but laugh softly. "... It's very hard to flirt with you, you know..." Even so he smiled gently again, Tsukasa was being so cute.</p><p>"But... it's nice to hear it again... I love you too, Suuchan. Maybe I'm not as expressive as you but... I truly love you, more than you think..."</p><p>"A-Ah-" Tsukasa blushed, embarrassed now at what Ritsu says and hearing him laugh as well... Though, he is a little relieved as well. "H-How shameful— I ruined the mood over my own worries..." He sighed, resisting the urge to bury his face in Ritsu's neck.</p><p>"M-Mm. I am... Glad to hear it though. I never want you to doubt my love for you— Not even a little... Fufu~ Yes, you do have a bit of trouble with words. However, you show me in many other ways that you love me~ I know... and I am content because of it."</p><p>"I will always be happy so long as you are by my side, Ritsu..." He says, blushing a little because of how warm he feels. "Ehe~ Are you tired? If that is the case, perhaps you should sleep for a bit... It will be some time until dinner, a nap will do you some <em>good</em>." He pets the other's hair now, wanting him to feel relaxed.</p><p>"Hm... yeah.." Ritsu yawns a little, his boyfriend's pats are helping him to feel more sleepy. "I want to sleep with Moony-chan... Suuchan will be our pillow...~"</p><p>The redhead couldn't help but giggle softly, Ritsu was very cute when he was getting sleepy. "Gh... Just for today, I shall allow myself to be called, erm... A "pillow" for you both. Well then..." Tsukasa looked at Ritsu, gesturing for him to stand.</p><p>Ritsu got off of him carefully before helping him up, leading him towards the bed. Tsukasa didnt even have to call Moony over, the little one hopping onto the bed and looking for Ritsu.</p><p>"Hmph. It is a bad habit to come uninvited... But I will allow it this once~" He smiled, pulling the covers over the three of them.</p><p>The kitty was accomodating herself in Ritsu's arms, she was already a black, tiny ball, making the young Sakuma smile. "Suuchaaan... come here, give me your lap ~"</p><p>"Yes, yes, I am coming..." He sighed playfully - he wasn't annoyed at all, if anything he was happy to spoil the other. He quickly grabbed his book from the nightstand before moving closer to his partner, positioning himself so Ritsu could rest his head on his lap like he wanted. He was going to read while the other slept, it was the book Ritsu had gotten him for a christmas gift the year before. "Is this comfortable enough? I shall move a bit if you would like..."</p><p>Now that Ritsu was comfortable in the other's lap, he felt more calm and relaxed. At the same time, he caressed gently the kitty's head, trying to help her become sleepy. She was already purring softly, making Ritsu smile. He then looked to Tsukasa, "I'm fine... but I want a goodnight kiss...~"</p><p>The redhead feels warm seeing the two cuddling. He's glad Ritsu is getting along with the kitty and in turn, that Moony likes him so much too. He chuckles at hearing that, tapping his face lightly with the book.</p><p>"Eh~ And what gave you the impression that I wasn't going to give you one~?" He hums, leaning down now to give him a long, sweet kiss, whispering then against his lips.</p><p>"<em>Happy Birthday</em>, my love... I am truly blessed to have been able to celebrate it with you. Sleep well..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/rittsukasas?s=09">@rittsukasas</a></p><p>the fact that one of my friends from tumblr had the AUDACITY to give me a ritsukasa hc where tsukasa buys a cat for ritsu's birthday and they name it, "moony-chan" (moon + y) makes me so ..... aaaaaaaaaaa— moony-chan is the name of their first child in my canon, and im so proud of them.</p><p>at first i thought moony was a stupid name but the more i was planning this fic out, the more i grew to like it so we got stuck with that.</p><p>anyway, thank you for reading !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>